Blog użytkownika:Yasska777/Dzika Historia 4 - Odejść w zapomnienie...
Wstęp: Wreszcie! Po pierwsze, połączyłam kilka uniwersów, żeby było ciekawiej, po drugie, taki mały schemat: Rozdział pierwszy - sielanka. Rozdział drugi - niepokojące momenty. Rozdział trzeci - pierwsze trupy. Rozdział czwarty - wreszcie oczekiwana straszność. Niestety nie wyrobiłam się z najważniejszymi fanartami, ale mam nadzieję, ze opisy wystarczą. I wróciły piosenki i chore rymowanki ^^ Hope You enjoy! Prolog - Cholera, dlaczego nikt mi nie wierzy? Dlaczego nikt nie chce dowiedzieć się prawdy? Przecież jest taka oczywista... wszystkie elementy układają się w logiczną całość... fabuła podana jak na talerzu... przecież niczego nie pominęłam... przecież tam byłam... to nie mógł być tylko głupi, nierealny sen... sen... ale to było takie... prawdziwe... mogłam aż poczuć jego chłodny oddech... i ich pazury na ramieniu... i ten ból, gdy ostre jak brzytwa zęby tego małego króliczka pozbawiły mnie palców... przecież... nie odrosły mi w magiczny sposób... a mechaniczna proteza sprawia mi kolejny ból... widać, odpowiedzi będzie trzeba szukać u samego twórcy... thumb|240px|So much paaaain! - Karich? - spytał ktoś wchodząc do pokoju. To była jej siostra. Czarna lisiczka o niebiesko turkusowych włosach i jasno zielonych oczach, które ozdabiały małe okulary w czerwonych oprawach. Ubrana w jeansową kamizelkę kryjącą różową bluzkę i niebieską spódnicę oraz fioletowe kozaki na obcasach. - Wszystko w porządku? - C... co? - Znów krzyczałaś do siebie. Już ci mówiłam, skończ z tym FNAF'em! To się nie stało naprawdę... - Ale... Springtrap i... i Marionetka...oni byli... - Dość! To tylko głupia gra! - No dobra, bez przesady... - To wszystko tylko ci się przyśniło! Za dużo się w to nagrałaś i na mózg ci padło! - Mylisz się, droga siostro! Po tym wszystkim nawet nie dałam rady zajrzeć na jej stronę na steamie! Scott wydał tę grę osiem lat temu, a ja wciąż jestem w drugiej nocy... przeżyłam już wystarczająco dużo! Nie masz pojęcia co czuję! - Zamknij się! To nie mogło być naprawdę! Skoro nawet noce są tam snem... udzieliło ci się to po prostu... - Widziałam Marionetkę w naszym parku! - A ja, Louisa Armstronga pod oknem... twoja paranoja już mnie przerasta! - To żadna paranoja... - Właśnie że tak! Balloon Boy był demonem... ta, a może jeszcze się okazało, że Purple Guy to Fritz Smith i założyciel pizzerii?! - Tak - na te słowa drugą lisicę zatkało i stękając zaczęła ciągnąć się za włosy. - Zapomnij... co za... co za brednia! - Aha jasne, jasne. Żyj sobie w swoim "idealnym świecie, Centeczko. Ja ci udowodnię, że to była prawda! - Karich usiadła przy komputerze i odpaliła go. - Udowodnisz mi to grając w... na przykład Geometry Dash? - Wiesz, akurat miałam lekką ochotę, ale się powstrzymam. Nie będę tracić kolejnych godzin na moje lamienie - ruda włączyła przeglądarkę, w której od razu otworzyła sobie tradycyjnie swoje ulubione strony, po czym dopiero weszła na mapy Google. Wpisała nazwę parku, w którym widziała Marionetkę i przełączyła się na tryb street view. - Ostatnia aktualizacja w dwutysięcznym piętnastym. Kilka dni po przybyciu Puppet'a. Zobacz jaka dziura! - O Jezusku Chrystusku! Wiem, co to jest! Cień! - Dziura! - Cień! - Dziura! - Cień! - Dziura! - Krzaki! - Dzi... - ich kłótnię przerwał dźwięk powiadomienia z Facebooka. Brązowooka odruchowo tam zajrzała. Otrzymała wiadomość od znajomego. Jej treść była krótka, ale niejednoznaczna. Carpeter 10:07: "Portal" Karich 10:09: "Sory, nie grałam." Carpeter 10:10: "Otworzył się." Karich 10:11: "Który? Gdzie?" Carpeter 10:12: "Park. I to migiem!" - A jemu, o co znowu chodzi? - spytała czarna lisica. - Lepiej to sprawdzić. - Po co? Zablokuj go po prostu. - Ja... bym się bała banować boga śmierci... to, że ma przestrzegać jakichś tam zasad, nie znaczy, że nie może ich... złamać... chodźmy do tego parku. - Ech... no dobra. Ale jeśli spóźnimy się przez to na uczelnię, to pousuwam ci wszystkie te twoje konta. Steama też! - Nie spóźnimy się. To zajmie tylko chwilę! - i tak rozpoczął się kolejny koszmar... Rozdział I "Gra, czy rzeczywistość?" Karich i Centipede dotarły po paru minutach na miejsce, gdzie czekał już na nich ciemnobrązowy kozioł z dziurawymi ze starość uszami, zaszytymi powiekami i długą, siwą bródką, mający na sobie czarną szatę z kapturem zakrywającą garb powstały od długoletnich medytacji. - Jesteście! Myślałem, że się nie doczekam! - krzyknął z daleka. - Czego chcesz, Carpeter? Nie mamy za dużo czasu! - warknęła czarna lisica. - Spokojnie, pogadajmy chwilę i możecie wracać. Pokażę wam coś - powiedział shiningami i wskazał kopytem na lśniącą dziurę między krzakami. - Czy to jest... to? - spytała niepewnie rudowłosa. - Tak. - Ale... dlaczego? Myślałam, że wszystko już się skończyło. - To fakt, jednakże żadna z tamtejszych istot nie odeszła... to znaczy wszyscy zniknęli, ale ich energia została i zmieniła się w "żywą" tkankę... która tutaj może funkcjonować jako... istota prawie że materialna. - Ale jaja. Czyli, że... są tutaj? - Wszyscy. - O, słodko. Słodka sprawa. - Takie śmiechowe. Nie. To jest poważna sprawa, Karich. Może ci się wydawać cokolwiek, ale wiedz, że to nie są misie, które można przytulić, a zwykłe, rządne krwi, bezmyślne masy stworzone do zabijania. Przynajmniej dopóki dusze są w niebie... a już raczej stamtąd nie wrócą. Oj nie... - Okej, ale co mam robić? - Zobaczę. Póki co nie wygląda to tak tragicznie jak uważałem na początku... - Ej, ej, ej! Chwila! - krzyknęła Centipede. - Co to niby ma znaczyć? O czym wy gadacie?! - Ech, wiedziałem, że znajdzie się idiota, któremu będę musiał wszystko tłumaczyć... oprócz naszego świata, istnieją setki, a nawet setki tysięcy innych. W każdym z nich, można otworzyć portal do innego. To nie ważne czy światy są sąsiadami, czy nie, jak duże, bądź podobne są do innych. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Eden, do którego żeby się dostać, należy najpierw wieść godne życie, a później wziąć i umrzeć. Ten tutaj portal jest przejściem do świata wręcz identycznego jak nasz. Żyją tam ci sami ludzie... prawie ci sami, jedynie jest kilka różniących się misteriów, które są w jakiś sposób wyjątkowe. W tym przypadku są to właśnie animatroniki. I to one właśnie pojawiły się w naszym świecie, jako swego rodzaju duchy, ale mające możliwość kontaktu fizycznego z jednostkami z naszego wymiaru. - Animatro... - niebieskowłosa zaczęła się jąkać. - Wróć! Animatroniki?! Ci Freddy, Bonnie, Chica i Foxy?! - Fredbear, Springtrap, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle... - dopowiedziała jej siostra. - Chyba sobie jaja robicie! Nie wierzę w to... g***oprawda! G****oprawda, okej?! Chyba oboje jesteście z jakiejś sekty! Wciągaliście coś! Wciągaliście!!! - Nie! To dzieje się naprawdę, a Karich pomoże mi dopilnować, żeby wszystko wyglądało przyzwoicie. - Karich pójdzie ze mną na uczelnię, żeby nie zawalić sobie życia z powodu jakiejś durnej gry! - Nie pójdę! - krzyknęła Karich. - Walić matematykę! Bezpieczeństwo tego świata jest najważniejsze! Musimy w końcu mieć wyj***ne na matmę, żeby żyć! - Właśnie! - krzyknęły jakieś gimbusy siedzące na ławce i popijające browara. - Przeginasz! - wrzasnęła Centi i złapała siostrzyczkę za rękę, po czym wyprowadziła ją z parku. - Spokojnie! Póki co zauważyłem je tylko w nocy! Przyjdź jak skończysz lekcje! - krzyknął jeszcze za nimi Carpeter. - Przyjdziesz jak skończysz studiować - mruknęła czarna lisica. W końcu obie dotarły na uniwersytet. Można by skłamać w żywe oczy mówiąc, że kremowy lis był skupiony na kilkugodzinnym wykładzie o algorytmach. Jej myśli uciekały raczej w dawne czasy. Kiedy to poznała Five Nights At Freddy's. Kiedy zaczęła próbować rozwiązywać zagadki fabuły i kiedy rysowała ulubione roboty w najprzeróżniejszych pozach. Zadaną przez wykładowcę kartę pracy, szybko ozdobiła głowa Springtrapa oraz maleńkie, długopisowe szkice innych animatroników. W końcu... na studiach uczysz się dla siebie, czyż nie? Po powrocie do domu zrobiła zadanie domowe tak jak jej się wydawało, że powinno być, po czym włączyła komputer, żeby znów popatrzeć na ukochane niedźwiedzie, króliki, kurczaki i lisy. Zwłaszcza króliki... zwłaszcza Springtrapa. Po skończonym przeglądaniu fanartów i oryginalnych grafik z gry, Karich położyła się spać zupełnie zapominając o wyznaczonym przez Carpetera zadaniu. Około pierwszej w nocy, obudził ją dźwięk metalu stukającego w podłogę. Otworzyła oczy, ale nie mogła wstać. Czuła tylko nacisk na klatkę piersiową. - "Głupi paraliż senny." - przeszło jej przez myśl. Z racji, że udawało jej się tylko ruszać oczami, postanowiła przelecieć wzrokiem swój pokój w poszukiwaniu jakichś zjaw, czy cieni i innych halucynacji występujących podczas tego stanu. W końcu spojrzała w sufit, który zalaniała wielka, ciemna istota z ostrymi zębiskami, świecącymi na żółto oczami i uszami... zgadnijcie czego. Lisica momentalnie przestała oddychać i nie mogła oderwać wzroku od tego widoku. W końcu przezwyciężyła uśpiony umysł i otworzyła pyszczek. - Springtrap? T... to ty? - cień nie raczył odpowiedzieć, jedynie zawarczał nieprzyjaźnie i jeszcze bardziej wyszczerzył swoje kły. Rudowłosa z przerażenia zaczęła się rzucać, żeby jakoś go z siebie zrzucić, ale na próżno. Królik jeszcze mocniej przycisnął ją do łóżka i z całej siły zacisnął dłonie na jej ramionach. Pochylił się niżej i znów wydał z siebie niezrozumiały pomruk. - Czego chcesz? - Spring tylko krzyknął po swojemu. - Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? "Wiedz, że to nie są misie, które można przytulić, a zwykłe, rządne krwi, bezmyślne masy stworzone do zabijania." - przypomniały jej się słowa kozła. Jakoś uwolniła rękę z uścisku zająca i zapaliła lampkę nocną. Animatronik oślepiony jasnym błyskiem zeskoczył z łóżka i z wrzaskiem wyskoczył przez okno niszcząc żaluzje i tłukąc szybę. - Nie... nie chciałam... - szepnęła. Zaraz po tym w drzwiach zjawiła się Centipede. - Co tu się stało?! - wydarła się. - To Sp... miałam zły sen... chciałam się napić wody i potknęłam się o dywan, więc niechcący wybiłam okno... - na twarzy Karich pojawił się niepewny uśmieszek. - A jak wytłumaczysz te... czuję pleśń i... zgniliznę... co to ma znaczyć? - A nic, nic. Pewnie nasz kochany psiurek zostawił pod łóżkiem jakieś jedzenie... - On nie żyje od ośmiu lat... chyba przez ten czas zdążyłabym to posprzątać... ja. Nie ty. - Wściekniesz się? - Jeśli zaczniesz mi mówić, że przyszedł animatronik i wszystko rozwalił, to tak. - No to nie będę mówić... - Meh... ty i te twoje głupoty. Jeśli do przyszłej soboty tego nie naprawisz, to pożegnaj się z dawnym życiem. - Ma się rozumieć! - odparła lisica, położyła się twarzą do ściany i zaczęła udawać, że chrapie. Niebieskowłosa zamknęła drzwi i zgasiła światła, po czym poszła do siebie. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach kremowy lis podniósł się i wyjrzał przez okno. - Aaa... czwarte piętro... czwarte ku**a... - zaczęła panikować. Bez dłuższego namysłu wyjęła z szafy kilka prześcieradeł, zrobiła z nich linę i wyrzuciła przez okno nie zapominając przed wcześniejszym zamocowaniem jednego końca gdzieś w pokoju. Chwyciła się go i zaczęła spuszczać się w dół. Co prawda "sznur" skończył się pięć metrów nad ziemią, lecz to jej nie przeszkadzało. Zeskoczyła i skręciła kostkę, ale za wszelką cenę chciała znaleść Springtrapa. - Springy! Sprin... - ktoś złapał ją za włosy i zakrył pysk. - Zatkaj się! - usłyszała za sobą głos kozła. - Chcesz, żeby cię znalazły? - Karich w odpowiedzi pokręciła głową. Cap puścił ją i pozwolił stanąć naprzeciwko siebie. - Widziałam Springtrapa... był u mnie w domu... i... - I narobił ci syfu. Tak, to raczej do przewidzenia. Zrobił coś jeszcze? Zranił cię? Pogryzł... - Nie, nie... ale... wydaje mi się, że próbował mi coś powiedzieć... tylko nie mógł, bo... - Bo był zajęty próbą morderstwa? - Nie... nie wydaje mi się, żeby tylko tego chciał. - Bo długo cię trzymał? Już mówiłem, one chcą tylko śmierci. Gdybyś nie zapaliła tej lampki, byłoby po tobie. - No ale... przecież... Springtrap ma w sobie człowieka. - Lecz to nie znaczy, że będzie... grzeczniejszy. - Ale on... - Przyznaj szczerze... bronisz go, bo go lubisz... żebym nie powiedział, że "kochasz". - Mówię prawdę. Chciał coś powie... - monolog lisicy przerwał demoniczny krzyk, który dobiegł zza któregoś bloku. Carpeter chwycił przyjaciółkę za rękę i schował się za śmietnikami. - Idą tu... - szepnął. - Ale kto? Nie poznaję tych dźwięków... rozumiesz, o co chodzi? - Głos się może zmienić - nagle tuż obok przeleciała Chica. Z jej palców wyrastały długie szpony do ziemi, dziób był bardzo ostry i naszpikowany równie ostrymi zębiskami. Oczy świeciły na biało i ciekła z nich krew, a plusz ledwo widoczny w mroku był podarty na tyle, że ukazywał większość endoszkieletu. Śliniak wyglądał jak wyjęty krowie z paszczy, już nie mówiąc o tym, że kura była chuda jak badyl. - Chica! - odezwała się rudowłosa. - Jezu! Chcesz, żeby nas pożarła?! Foxy to rozumiem, ale... Chica? Serio?! - kurczak nagle spojrzał w stronę dwójki żywych. Rozwarł szczęki i zaczął biec w ich stronę. Kozioł i lisica wzięli nogi za pas i przebiegli parę ulic, aż Karich przypomniała sobie o swojej kostce i przewróciła się. Zanim jej kompan zdążył się odwrócić, Bonnie stanął pomiędzy nimi. Jego wygląd nie różnił się specjalnie od Chicy, oprócz tego, że oczywiście był królikiem. Zaskrzeczał jak zepsuty robot (którym był) i zamknął Carpetera w klatce, którą utworzył ze swych pazurów. Rudowłosa zdecydowała się wstać i złapała zębami animatronika za ogon. On gwałtownie odwrócił się otwierając paszczę. Lis instynktownie się zasłonił, a królik wygryzł dużą część tkanki jej prawej ręki odsłaniając fragment robotycznej protezy. Przy tym przez przypadek uwolnił kozła, który wepchnął go do jeziora. Cień żółtego robota było już widać na horyzoncie, więc brązowy elrisai znów podjął decyzję o ucieczce. Ujrzał stary, przedwojenny schron atomowy i wszedł do niego razem z lisicą. Wyjął spod płaszcza apteczkę i zajął się uszkodzonymi kończynami znajomej. thumb|400px|Forgotten... - O lol... - westchnęła. - Co się z nimi stało? Wyglądają jak krzyżówki nightmare'ów i Drawkilli. - Skutek zbierającego się wewnątrz cierpienia. - I przypominają te windigo z Until Dawn... - Dobra, dość. Musimy tu siedzieć do rana... sytuacja wydaje się być gorsza niż myślałem. Nie chcę tam czekać na Freddy'ego i Foxy'ego. - Springtrap był inny... - Ja pi*****ę, znowu to samo - mruknął Carpeter pod nosem. - Jedyne co miał inaczej, to te ostre zęby. - Ale to nie znaczy, że zachowuje się inaczej. - Skąd wiesz? Widziałeś go? - Springtrap późnym wieczorem zaatakował garstkę gimnazjalistów palących na placu zabaw. - Zasłużyli sobie... - Zrozum, on jest zły! Wszystkie są złe, przybyły tu tylko po to, by zniszczyć nasz świat! - Nie przybywałyby tutaj bez powodu. - W twoim mniemaniu nawet kosmici mieliby powód, żeby zrobić inwazję. - Tak... o kurczę, ten schron jest większy niż wyglądał - kozioł spojrzał za siebie i ujrzał głębię stopniowo znikającą w ciemności. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył z niej latarkę. Zaczęli iść, a pomieszczenie nie chciało się skończyć. Wreszcie natrafili na schody. - Niemożliwe... - szepnął shiningami. - Schodzimy? - Jeszcze się pytasz? Wolę to niż bieganie po powierzchni z rozwalonymi robotami! - zaczęli więc schodzić. Było czuć narastający poziom wilgoci, a ściany porastał mech. Na samym dole był jeszcze jeden, ciasny korytarz, który prowadził do kolejnego pokoju. - Już się bałam, że zejdziemy do piekła. - Shh... - cap wskazał światłem latarki na leżący na ziemi kapelusz. - Freddy... - A może nie... - Był tutaj... i o dziwo nie narobił syfu. To aż podejrzane. Wracajmy! - Nigdzie stąd nie pójdziecie! - zatrzymał ich metalicznie brzmiący głos. Rozdział II "To tylko chore zasady” Obrócili się za siebie tylko po to, by potwierdzić swoje obawy. Równie potargany jak reszta Freddy, stał kilka stopni wyżej. Nie miał jednak tych cudacznych paznokci, a prawe oko miał normalne, zaś to białe mrużył. - Nigdzie stąd nie pójdziecie - powtórzył już trochę ciszej. Nie wypuszczę was stąd o tej porze. - Zaraz... co? - odpowiedział mu Carpeter. - Tylko u mnie możecie czuć się bezpiecznie. Foxy, Bonnie, Chica i Puppet... nie wiedzą jak tu wejść, bo są zaślepieni gniewem... tylko ja i... - Stop! Jak niby mam ci uwierzyć, że nie masz złych zamiarów? - Najlepszym dowodem jest chyba to, że jeszcze was nie zabiłem. Staram się utrzymać na resztkach normalności. Po tym, jak poczuliśmy się porzuceni, a Marionetka otworzyła portal do tego świata... - Po jaką cholerę tu przychodziliście? - Będę wielce zadziwiony, jeśli tego nie wiesz, ale chyba pamiętasz, że wymiar może zostać stworzony przez kogoś z innego świata. Nasz żywot, jak i świat się skończył, więc chcieliśmy poznać naszego stwórcę, Scotta Cawthon'a. W tym celu przekroczyliśmy granicę łączącą uniwersa. Tylko po to, żeby przypomnieć o swoim dawnym istnieniu. - Wiedziałam! - powiedziała Karich. - Nie zjawialibyście się tutaj bez powodu. Ale muszę ci jednak powiedzieć, że jest wiele osób, które o was nie zapomniały. Scott z pewnością też nie! - Jeszcze nie skończyłem... kiedy tu przybyliśmy, byliśmy normalni. Ale Foxy z jego uzależnieniem, nie wytrzymał długo bez komputera. Poprosił jakiegoś kolesia, żeby dał mu z niego skorzystać. Coś zaczął grzebać i grzebać... i wtedy znalazł te wszystkie... gry. Gry, w których byliśmy my. Nasza historia ukazana od początku do końca... Chica, Bonnie i Foxy oszaleli. Ja, Springtrap, Fredbear i Marionetka jeszcze się trzymaliśmy, ale i Puppet chwilę później od nas uciekł zamieniając się w takie dziwaczne monstrum. - Rzeczywiście, od widoku okna Steama sama czasem dostaję drgawek... - na te słowa Freddy zmierzył lisicę morderczym spojrzeniem. - Dobra, nieważne. - Dlaczego akurat wasza trójka jeszcze jest normalna? - spytał kozioł. - Mamy mocniejszą psychikę, więcej doświadczenia... wiemy jak to jest, gdy wszystko, w co wierzyliśmy się sypie - wtedy po schodach zaczął ktoś schodzić, po czym pokazał się w korytarzu. Był to złoty niedźwiedź i ze zdziwioną miną zaczął wpatrywać się swymi pustymi oczami w tę scenkę. Jego plusz był podziurawiony, ale nie aż tak bardzo jak u reszty. - Cze... - powiedział niepewnie. - Cześć, Fred. Jakieś wieści? - spytał brązowy miś. - Właśnie... Marionetka i Foxy namierzyli Scotta... ja i Springtrap próbowaliśmy ich powstrzymać, ale nie daliśmy rady... - Co ze Springy'm?! - krzyknęła rudowłosa. - Nic mu nie jest... ale próbuje jeszcze złapać Bonnie'go i Chicę zanim dotrą do Teksasu... - Że co?! - warknął Freddy. - Musimy się zbierać, to sprawa życia i śmierci! - niedźwiedź wziął stary, zielony plecak z podłogi i zdjął ze ściany sierp. - Po co ci to? - zdenerwował się złoty. - Spokojnie, nie zamierzam im zrobić krzywdy... przyda się do czegoś innego - animatroniki zaczęły biec pod górę. Po chwili niebieskooki zatrzymał się i odwrócił głowę. - A wy co? Czekacie na zaproszenie?! - Carpeter i Karich wybałuszyli oczy ze zdziwienia. - Mamy iść? Z wami? - spytał cynicznie cap. - Oczywiście! W końcu władacie magią! Myślicie, że przepuszczę taką okazję? Pomożecie nam! - Yay... - szepnął lis. I wszyscy szybko wybiegli na powierzchnię. Zgniłozielony królik siedział na kamiennym murze ciężko dysząc. Fredbear podbiegł do niego i poklepał po ramieniu. Karich spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie. - Oni się lubią? - spytała. - W naszej sytuacji przyjaźń i współpraca to jedyna nadzieja. W dodatku postanowili się wreszcie pogodzić, bo Spring uratował Fredbear'owi życie. - Wow... szybko poszło. - I jak? Udało ci się cokolwiek zrobić? - spytał żółty robot. - Wo... wody... - wydusił z siebie zając. - Czekaj, ja mam - odparł brązowy animatronik. Wyjął z plecaka butelkę i podał ją Springowi. Kiedy ten już zwilżył gardło, powiedział: - Foxy wypożyczył jacht... do rana będą u Scotta... próbowałem ich powstrzymać, ale byli za szybcy... i jeszcze pojawili się oni... - Kto znowu? - spytał Freddy. - Nie jestem do końca pewien... widziałem tylko cienie. A było ich kilka... - Czy były wśród nich Toy'e i BB? - spytała z ciekawości lisiczka. - Nie, nie... kształtem nawet nie przypominały żadnego z nas. - Cudnie! Czyli mamy na karku kolejną porcję demonicznych zjaw, o których nawet nic nie wiemy - mruknął brązowy elrisai. - I w dodatku musimy się z nimi ścigać do Ameryki - podsumował Fredbear. - Nie traćmy więcej czasu. Musimy ich gonić. Nie ważne czym oni są, ważne, żebyśmy tam byli przed nimi - odparł brązowy niedźwiedź. Spring wstał i przytaknął. Na ten znak cała piątka zaczęła iść w stronę lotniska. Centipede energicznie wyskoczyła z łóżka i wyłączyła budzik. Pobiegła do pokoju siostry, w którym oczywiście jej nie zastała. Mocno wkurzona zaistniałą sytuacją sięgnęła po telefon i zadzwoniła do Karich. - Halo? - odezwał się w słuchawce słodki głosik rudowłosej. - Karich, siostrzyczko... - powiedziała ta druga sztucznie miłym tonem. - Gdzie jesteś, skarbie? Możesz mi powiedzieć? - Ja... no dobra, lecę do Teksasu. - Że co?! - wrzasnęła czarna lisica, lecz po chwili przywróciła łagodny ton głosu. - Siostrzyczko kochana, dasz mi Carpetera na chwileczkę do telefonu? - Jasne, już go daję... - Hello? - odezwał się kozioł. - Żadne "hello" koziołku matołku! - krzyknęła Centka. - Mów mi zaraz, co wy tam wyczyniacie i gdzie dokładnie jesteście, bo jak was dorwę, to będziesz błagał o śmierć! Tłumacz się! - Nie - cap chamsko się rozłączył. Niebieskowłosa nie wiele myśląc wyrzuciła telefon do torby, policzyła pieniądze i wybiegła z domu. Wschodzące słońce rozjaśniało ponure miasto. Cienie przemykały pomiędzy drzewami, lecz Centipede niespecjalnie zwracała na nie uwagę. W końcu coś podłożyło jej nogę. Runęła jak długa nurzając pysk w błocie. Po chwili poczuła na karku czyjś oddech, a ostra, koścista tkanka otarła się o jej potylicę. Natychmiast po tym odzyskała energię i podskokiem stanęła na nogi twarzą w twarz z monstrum. Miało to wyrośnięte siekacze, żółte, świecące ślepia, zmieżwioną, szarą sierść i włosy do pasa. W pazurzastych łapskach trzymało coś w rodzaju konewki, ciało miało odziane w zielone spodnie na szelkach i do tego wszystkiego wymachiwało to zwierzę bobrzym ogonem. - Cz... czym ty jesteś? - jęknęła niebieskowłosa. Potwór zastrzygł okrągłymi uszami, lekko przechylił głowę na bok i w dziwaczny sposób wygiął kąciki ust. - Nikt... - syknął po cichu. - Aha... czyli stawiamy się w sytuacji mitu o Odyseuszu i Polifemie... warto wiedzieć... - Nikt nie pamięta... - Dobra... a nikt nie pamięta... czego? - Nikt nas nie pamięta... ewentualnie źle wspomina... - A możesz mówić od razu pełnymi zadaniami i nie zabierać mi czasu? Czym ty w ogóle jesteś do ciężkiej cholery? - Chipper... - Ludzie, trzymajcie mnie, bo zaraz wybuchnę. Jaki Chipper? - Wiedziałem, że nikt nie pamięta... - Idę sobie, nara! - czarna lisica odwróciła się do niego plecami i zaczęła iść przed siebie. Aż trzy inne bobry w jeszcze ciekawszym stanie z kluczami tkwiącymi w plecach, zagrodziły jej drogę, a każdy z nich trzymał siekierę. - Stój, mieszkańcu tej odległej krainy - powiedział jeden z nich. - Nie wrócisz żywa, wytworze z kruchej gliny. Na jawie nawiedzi cię nocna mara - dopowiedział drugi. - A za strach czeka cię sroga kara! - zakończył ostatni i zrobił zamach swoją siekierą. Centi cudem uniknęła ostrza i odruchowo zaczęła zmierzać w drugą stronę, gdzie znów natrafiła na zwierza z konewką. Z obu stron rosły grube drzewa, a w dodatku ciemność nadal opanowywała las. Nie było dokąd uciec. - Na serio nie wiem, o co wam chodzi... - powiedziała już trochę poważniej Centipede. - Nie oszukasz nas. Wiemy, że trzymasz z Freddy'm i jego bandą - rzekł bóbr bez klucza. - Pomyliliście mnie z moją siostrą! Daltoniści... to ona jest... czy ja dobrze robię, że na nią donoszę do morderczych bobrów uzbrojonych w siekiery? - spytała po cichu samą siebie. - Tartakoboty,(sory za to tłumaczenie, ale w końcu mamy Halloween, czyż nie?) bierzcie ją - trzy pozostałe potwory na rozkaz chwyciły niebieskowłosą uniemożliwiając jej jakikolwiek ruch. - Wy chore twory Szatana, co wam mówiłam?! - Ależ nie denerwuj się tak, kruszynko. Może i cię nie zabijemy, ale też nie damy Ci już uciec... przydasz się jeszcze! - Nie! Muszę znaleść moją siostrę zanim poleci z tymi głąbami do Teksasu! - To Teksasu, mówisz? A to bardzo ciekawe... bierzcie ją i zapakujcie wielkiego Bruce'a, bo gdy tylko wzejdzie słońce... haha... wetrzemy w błoto te głupie animatroniki... Rozdział III "Czas wrócić do normalności" Freddy, Fredbear, Springtrap, Carpeter i Karich zaraz po wyjściu z lotniska znaleźli sobie opuszczony budynek, w którym się zatrzymali. - Springtrap, dawaj mapę - powiedział brązowy miś. Królik podał mu ów przedmiot, po czym zajął się swoim telefonem. - Co tam robisz? - spytała go lisica. - Szukam ośmiolatków na czacie i z nimi konwersuję... nie dotykaj mnie - syknął zgniłozielony animatronik i nadal pisał z dziećmi. - Ma na imię Ania i ma dziesięć lat. A ja jestem Mariusz i też mam dziesięć lat... - podyktował sobie po cichu, a po chwili złoty niedźwiedź zabrał mu urządzenie. - Ech, przez twoją psychozę tyko zwalniamy tempo. A Chica, Bonnie, Foxy i lalek mogą być już u celu. - Ja nie mam psychozy! - Nie, ależ skąd... jesteś tylko zdrowo pi*********y w łeb! - Wcale nie! - Ej, przestańcie się kłócić! - wtrącił kozioł. - Ty Fredziak, sam mówiłeś, że współpraca jest waszą nadzieją, a teraz co robisz? - Wiesz ty, że masz rację? Ale cóż poradzić na niektóre ekhem... jednostki w naszym zespole... - Nie obrażaj mnie! - ryknął zając. - Staram się jak mogę! Gdyby nie ja, nawet nie wiedziałbyś kiedy odlatuje nasz samolot, a Fredbear byłby dawno martwy... a brak jednego z nas równa się śmierci wszystkich. - Ech... okej, okej... uspokójmy się już... po prostu... ciężko zapomnieć o tym, co kiedyś zrobiłeś... przepraszam cię. Zgoda? - Naprawdę myślisz, że jak stulisz uszy i powiesz parę pustych słów, to tak po prostu ci odpuszczę? Nie, mój drogi... oj nie. - To może chociaż się na niego nie obrażaj, w końcu nie powiedział niczego strasznego - wtrącił Złoty. - Może i nie, ale traktuje mnie niesprawiedliwe. Od dwóch dni jestem dla was miły, ale mogę to szybko zmienić. - Dobra, stop. Texas to wielki stan. Scott mieszka nie wiadomo gdzie, a czasu coraz mniej. Nie zajmujmy się takimi bredniami - rzekł Freddy. Spring popatrzył na niego groźnie, po czym przeszedł się w głąb pomieszczenia. - I straciliśmy siłę woli - skomentował Fred. - Dajcie mu pomyśleć. Zaraz napewno wróci - powiedziała rudowłosa. Nagle królik zaczął biec spowrotem trzymając coś w dłoniach. - Ale mi się trafiło, chłopaki - szepnął głośno. - Co to jest? - spytał żółty miś. - Nie wiem, ale jeszcze to rozpracowywuję - wszyscy podeszli do zająca i zaczęli się wpatrywać w znaleziony przedmiot. Był to dziwny, srebrny pierścień przyozdobiony dużym ametystem w stalowej ramie z dwoma kolcami po bokach. Springtrap głupio się zaśmiał i założył ozdobę na środkowy palec. - Jakiego teraz będę mógł f***a pokazywać! - krzyknął. - Zdurniałeś na starość. To zwykły pierścionek jakiejś starej babci - skomentował brązowy niedźwiedź. - Powinniśmy już dawno znaleść naszych przyjaciół... - na te słowa pierścionek zaczął lśnić tak mocno, że wszyscy oślepieni jego blaskiem zamknęli oczy. Gdy je otworzyli, byli w jakiejś odległej części niewiadomego miasta, po którym panoszyły się pozostałe roboty i Puppet. - Co jest?! Twój sygnet nas przeteleportował? Daj mi go na chwilę! - królik odsunął się w mgnieniu oka i pokazał język. - Moje! - krzyknął jak mała dziewczynka. Freddy machnął na to ręką i skupił wzrok na Foxy'm, który wbiegł do jakiegoś bloku trzymając dynię w lewej ręce. Niedźwiedź ciekaw jego zamiarów, poszedł za nim, a w jego ślady podążyła i drużyna. Znaleźli się na dachu wysokiej na kilkanaście pięter budowli, a lis odwrócił się przodem. Jego górne i dolne zęby zachodziły na szczęki. Grzywka była dłuższa i trochę poszarpana. Prawe oko było białe, a lewe czarne z żółtą kropką. Bokobrody były splecione w warkocze. Plusz okrywał tylko klatkę piersiową i biodra, a przestrzeń między tymi częściami trzymał kręgosłup złożony z grubych, kościstych żeber. Nogi okrywały obdarte spodnie, a hak wyglądał na składany, w miejscach zgięć były śruby. thumb|400px|Forgotten Foxy - Odsuńcie się, bo ktoś oberwie! - odezwał się ochrypłym głosem ku zdziwieniu wszystkich i uniósł dynię na wysokość głowy. - Foxy! Ogarnij się i odłóż tę dynię! - warknął brązowy misiek. - To nie jest zwykła dynia. To Halloweenowa latarnia naszpikowana prochem strzelniczym! Jeśli nią rzucę, zadziała jak bomba! - Nie podoba mi się twój tok myślenia, synu... - mruknął zając. - Po co w ogóle chcesz to zrobić? - Ludzie znają naszą historię... znają nas lepiej niż my sami siebie. Nie chcę tak żyć! Chcę być wolny tak jak kiedyś! Nie zrozumiesz tego! - lisiasty rzucił warzywo przed siebie, nastąpił wybuch, który podzielił dach na pół. Karmazynowy animatronik został odrzucony przez siłę eksplozji, ale nic mu się nie stało. - Przewalone... - jęknął Freddy. - Jak teraz zejdziemy? - Może użyjemy naszej magii? - zaproponowała Karich. - Nie damy rady. Na razie mamy za mało energii słonecznej - odparł Carpeter. Zgniłozielony animatronik prychnął śmiechem. - Ja was zdejmę - powiedział z pewnością siebie w głosie, po czym postukał w swój sygnet, a na jego plecach pojawiła się para fioletowych, świecących skrzydeł. - Da się tak zrobić - reszcie zespołu opadły szczęki. - Da się tak zrobić - powtórzył obejmując wszystkich rękami. - I da się również... tak zrobić - królik zeskoczył z wieżowca, a skrzydła pozwoliły mu bezpiecznie wylądować. - Okej, Springtrap... masz wolną rękę, nie wierzę, że to mówię... - burknął niebieskooki. - Spoko. Najlepiej będzie się teraz rozdzielić. Jest nas pięcioro, szukamy czterech potworów. Każdy z nas będzie musiał znaleść jednego. Tak będzie najprościej. Ze wszystkimi spotkamy się tutaj. - Oks, czyli każdy idzie jeden na jednego - podsumował Złoty. - Tak. Mamy jednakowe szanse, więc uważam, że będzie w porządku. Carpeter i Karich mogą iść razem, bo są słabsi. Gotowi? - Jasne! - zgodzili się wszyscy i rozbiegli się na cztery strony świata. Spring zauważył, że wszystkie sklepy są nieczynne, więc niewiele myśląc włamał się na początek do lokalu zajmującego się handlem bronią. Zauważył wiele ciekawych rzeczy, więc przebiegł na drugą stronę ulicy i wziął czarny płaszcz z kapturem, do którego napakował mniejsze noże, scyzoryki i inne pierdoły, a na koniec pochwycił wielki, złoty miecz, który najprawdopodobniej służył jako ozdoba, ale był prawdziwy, to najważniejsze. Wyszedł znów na zewnątrz i zauważył cień przemykający nad nim. Uruchomił więc swoje skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze. Budynki płonęły i były zniszczone. Czerwony pył z pokruszonych cegieł unosił się w powietrzu. W końcu w niektórych miejscach kurz zaczął opadać, a królik mógł dostrzec swój cel. - Widziałam Chicę! - odezwała się rudowłosa. - No to na co jeszcze czekamy? Bierzmy ją! - odparł kozioł i oba erlisaie ruszyły w pogoń. Kurczak jak Spiderman wyskoczył na jeszcze niezniszczony blok. Lisica bez wahania chwyciła kabel od internetu i zaczęła się wspinać. Jakaś babka, która chyba jako jedyna nie opuściła miasta, wystawiła głowę przez okno. - Osz ty, g*****ro! Urwiesz mi od internetu! - wydarła się. - Jestem hardcorem - powiedziała Karich. - Spadniesz! - Jestem kaskaderką! Robię tu i ówdzie! - Nie zapomnij o czterech certyfikatach! - upomniał ją cap. - I mam na to certyfikaty... - dopowiedziała ruda. - Złaź! - wrzeszczała dalej kobieta. W końcu wzięła miotłę i zaczęła spychać nią lisa. - Pani chyba nie rozumie! - krzyknęła Karich trochę dziwnym głosem, jej oczy na sekundę zaświeciły, a wielki, pomarańczowy kryształ wyrósł ze ściany przebijając się na drugą stronę budowli i miażdżąc babcię. Lisica spuściła uszy i odwróciła się do kompana i przyłożyła palec do pyska. - Ćsii... - szepnęła. - Jakie "ćsii"? Odzyskałaś magię, to pewnie znaczy, że ja też - oba zwierzaki w końcu weszły na dach, a kura nadal tam była i nie wiedziała jak zejść. Carpeter zablokował jej drogę kilka razy niebieskim kryształem, a Kara przypieczętowała to śmiesznie małym kawałeczkiem swojego strasu, o który animatronik się potknął i runął dziobem na beton. Erlisaie podeszły do niego trochę zdziwione. - Dlaczego ona jest szara? - spytała rudowłosa. - Nie mam pojęcia... to bardzo dziwne... - Chica... co z tobą? - szepnęła lisica. - Em... myślisz, że powinniśmy ją tak po prostu wziąć i zaprowadzić do Springtrapa w takim stanie? - Chyba nie... nie wygląda to za dobrze jak dla mnie... robociora chyba zapomniała kim jest. - Tak myślisz? - Cóż, to nawet bardzo logiczne. - Musi więc być coś, co sprawi, że znów będzie sobą. Mam chyba jakieś stare screenshoty i fanarty, czy pliki gry na telefonie... - Może to zadziała... - Mam taką nadzieję... - lisica przeglądając pliki natknęła się na znaną sobie piosenkę i zupełnie nieświadomie zaczęła ją nucić. - "Czekamy każdej nocy żeby wreszcie wyjść i zaprosić nowych przybyszy do zabawy z nami przez tyle lat byłyśmy samotne. '' '' Jesteśmy zmuszone, aby stać i grać Te same piosenki,które znamy od tego dnia Oszust odebrał nam życie Teraz utknęliśmy tu by gnić..." ''- Chica zaczęła się zmieniać. Jej ciało zaczęło przybierać dawne kształty, a pazury robiły się krótsze. - Chica? - Śpiewaj dalej. To działa - powiedział cap. - ''"Prosimy, wpuść nas! nie zamykaj się przed nami! Nie jesteśmy tym, czym ci się wydajemy! '' '' Jesteśmy biednymi, małymi duszami które utraciły nad sobą kontrolę i jesteśmy zmuszane odgrywać tę rolę '' '' byłyśmy bardzo samotne Uwięzione w naszej małej przestrzeni Od 1987 '' '' Dołącz do nas bądź naszym przyjacielem Lub siedź tam zamknięty i broń się to wszystko co ci jeszcze zostało Five Nights At Freddy's..." - znormalniała już Chica wstała trzymając się za głowę. - Uch... co tu się stało? - spytała cicho. - Przybyliście tu, żeby poznać waszego twórcę, ale wam przez przypadek odbiło i zrobiliście tutaj masakrę - odparła lisica. - Twórcę? Ach, no tak... ale... gdzie są Bonnie, Freddy i Foxy? - Zaraz pewnie się pojawią... a i powiemy ci coś ciekawego, jeśli naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz - odparł shiningami. - Stój, kretynie! - wrzasnął Fredbear, gdy lisiasty rozkładał swoje genialne dynie dookoła Trammell Crow Tower. Oba animatroniki spokojnie zaczęły wbiegać po ścianie na szczyt. Z drugiej strony, jak się okazało, Freddy próbował w ten sam sposób dorwać Bonnie'go. Bomby wybuchły, a drapacz chmur zaczął się walić. Roboty nadal biegły, tyle że dookoła niego tłukąc wszystkie szyby. W końcu dotarli do końca. Brązowy niedźwiedź wyciągnął sierp i zachaczył go o antenę. Królik chwycił narzędzie zębami, Foxy chwycił miśka za nogi, a Fredbear złapał się lawendowego robota i cała czwórka ruchem obrotowym wyleciała jak śmigło wiatraka i wylądowała na zdemolowanym skwerze. Lis jeszcze raz użył swojej broni, co już nie miało sensu, Freddy wyciągnął z plecaka grubą linę, którą związał karmazynowego bota. Rzucił drugą linę Złotemu, który zrobił to samo z królikiem. - Nie wiecie co robicie! - mruknął Foksik. - Sami zginiecie, jeśli nas skrzywdzicie! - Nie mam zamiaru tego robić, bo wiem o konsekwencjach, panie lisie. - Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a wyciągnę ci palce i zawiążę nad głową... - Tak tak, Foksik. Sam chwilę temu naraziłeś nas wszystkich na śmierć, a teraz udajesz grzeczniutkiego - wtrącił złoty miś. Bonnie nagle z niewiadomych przyczyn krzyknął na coś znajdującego się w górze. - O Boże... - szepnął niebieskooki. Nad walącymi się budynkami latały dwie postacie. Jedna drobna i smukła, druga większa i uskrzydlona. Springtrap zaczął pikować w dół wprost na Marionetkę. Jej ręka zaświeciła się na niebiesko, a kawałki skał otoczone poświatą w tym samym kolorze, poleciały na przeciwnika. - Nie odstraszysz mnie swoimi tandetnymi skrzydłami. Ja opanowałem większą moc niż ty! - Nie zgrywaj takiego odważnego, bachorze, bo w końcu zapeszysz! - Bawisz mnie, staruszku. Twój bezcelowy wysiłek tylko zabiera ci cenną energię - śmiał się Puppet widząc jak Spring unika kamieni. Zając wreszcie wyminął je wszystkie i wylądował na dachu bloku. Lalek zdążył od niego uciec i zatrzymał się w powietrzu parę metrów dalej. Zgniłozielony animatronik dopadł go tam i kopnął obiema nogami w głowę. Kukiełka wbiła się w asfalt, ale szybko wstała i odparła atak. Wsadziła łapę głęboko w brzuch wroga. Stare, niewyschnięte płyny ochlapały jej maskę. Razem wzlecieli wyżej, a wreszcie mocno wściekły robot wyciągnął miecz i uderzył Marionetkę jego płaską stroną. Ta zatrzymała się przy zwęglonym drzewie1 gotowa do dalszej walki. Springtrap za to powolutku podlatywał do niej wyglądając na niewzruszonego. thumb|400px - Po co ta cała walka, Jake? Po cóż traktujemy siebie jak najgorszych wrogów, skoro jesteśmy sobie bliscy? - Nienawidzę cię za twoje zabójstwa! - Przecież wiesz, że robiłem to dla ciebie... - Jakoś nie karmiła mnie twoja głupia zemsta, wręcz przeciwnie, wzbudzałeś we mnie jeszcze większą wściekłość! - Starałem się... - lalek bez ostrzeżenia wysłał w stronę ojca wiązkę swojej mocy, a ten natychmiastowo odparł ją energią swojego pierścienia. Promienie napierały na siebie, a nie widać było, żeby ktokolwiek wygrywał. W końcu potężne skupisko energii nie wytrzymało i znaczna część miasta wyleciała w powietrze. ♣♣♣ Niewielki, stary samochodzik próbował przedrzeć się przez zakorkowaną autostradę. Było jednak niezmiernie ciężko. Ewakuowało się w końcu paręset tysięcy ludzi. Nie dziw, że samochody próbowały jechać również pod prąd. Niektórzy widząc prujący do Dallas2 pojazd, pukali się w czoła, ale kierowca niespecjalnie się tym przejmował. - Noż cholera jasna... ile jeszcze potrwa ta durna maskarada?! - krzyknął Chipper. - Wielkie miasto próbuje uciec. Conajmniej kilka godzin sobie jeszcze postoimy - odparł Thinker. - No błagam! To jest dwutysięczny trzydziesty trzeci rok, a nie średniowiecze! - Spokojnie, jak się człowiek spieszy, to się diabeł cieszy - powiedział tartakobot 1.0. - Może porobimy coś w tym czasie - zaproponował skurczony do rozmiarów złotej rybki wieloryb, Smoothie. - Opowiedzmy jakieś żarty. Wtedy czas zleci o wiele szybciej! - dopowiedział równie dziwnie zminimalizowany Phil. - O! Dlaczego Purple Guy gra w CS' a? - powiedział pierwszy wieloryb. - Bo GEJben! - w samochodzie nastała minuta ciszy. - Sikłem - mruknął bóbr w zielonych spodniach. Znów nastała długa cisza. - Czy ten samochód jest z drewna? - spytała nagle Centipede zamknięta w drewnianej klatce. - Tak - odpowiedział zębisty. - W takim razie, dlaczego jeszcze się nie zapalił od silnika? - Nie mędrkuj, suniu, nie mędrkuj, bo jeszcze ci się podwinie nóżka. Najmądrzejsi fizycy tego nie ogarną. - Aha… - w końcu korek zaczął się kończyć, a miasto… to, co z niego zostało, zaczęło się powoli wyłaniać. Niebo było czerwone, a ruiny budowli rzucały swój niebieskawy cień. Było widać również wielki pożar. - Czy to koncert Rammstein? – skomentował Chipper. Niebieskowłosej serce podeszło do gardła na myśl, że jest tam jej siostra. Auto się zatrzymało, zwierzaki z niego wysiadły i zniknęły w szkarłatnym kurzu. - Ej! A ja?! – krzyknęła Centi. – Nieważne… - lisica wyłamała kraty z patyków i przesiadła się na fotel kierowcy. Odpaliła silnik na kablach, a zaraz po tym pojazd stanął w płomieniach. Ona szybko wyśliznęła się przez drzwi i stanęła parę kroków obok. - Magia! – wrzasnęła lisica, po czym zamiotła nogami i poszła za potworami. ♣♣♣ Animatroniki biegły ile sił w nogach na miejsce, gdzie spadli Springtrap i Puppet. Karich i Carpeter szukali ich z góry wędrując po blokach. W końcu Foxy zobaczył coś czarnego leżącego na chodniku. Jak się wszyscy spodziewali, to był Springtrap. Otulałoś swoim płaszczem. Marionetka. Trzymała się kurczowo jego barków. Cała się trzęsła, a jej maska była połamana. Pod nią, jak się okazało, było widać twarz Jake'a. Płaczącego i przerażonego. Zając natomiast próbował go po prostu uspokoić, lekko głaszcząc po grzbiecie. - Nic wam nie jest? - spytał Freddy. - Wszystko w porządku... prawie... Jake po prostu sobie to wszystko przemyślał i teraz żałuje - zgniłozielony animatronik podniósł się i postawił kukiełkę. - O, Chica wróciła do normy? - Tak. To dzięki piosence, którą jej zaśpiewałam! - odparła lisica. - Myślisz, że podziała i na tamtą dwójkę... łobuzów? - Może... - To niezbyt konieczne - odezwał się lalek. Podszedł do Lisiastego i Bonnie'go i położył im dłonie na głowach wypowiadając po cichu jakieś słowa po łacinie. Oba roboty jak Chica wróciły do normalnej postaci. Zostało im tylko parę małych zadrapań. Lis zaraz po tym podbiegł do niedźwiedzi i przytulił je. - Foxy... - powiedziały misie z czułością w głosie. Bonnie za to mocno uścisnął kurczaka. Wszyscy szybko się pogodzili i wyruszyli na dalsze poszukiwania domu Scotta. Rozdział IV "Ostatnie spotkanie" Niezbyt duża willa położona na polanie, oddalona od pobocznej drogi była z początku trudna do zauważenia. Dziwił również fakt, że ktokolwiek ją zamieszkiwał. Ludzie niezbyt chętnie zapuszczali się w tamte tereny. Mieszkanie blisko cmentarza, ponurego lasu i ciężki dostęp do internetu. To nie brzmiało zbyt zachęcająco. Ale był to jednak raj na ziemi dla tych, którzy chcieli się skutecznie odciąć od społeczeństwa. Nie było stamtąd za dobrze widać miasta, był również środek nocy, więc nieświadomi niczego mieszkańcy po prostu spali oczekując nowego dnia. - To naprawdę już tutaj? - spytał Seabill, który również wyglądał bardzo upiornie. - To pewne. Poznaję to po zapachu - odparł Chipper. - Zdmuchniemy mu tę śmieszną chatkę z powierzchni ziemi, jak wilk zdmuchnął domki małych świnek - powiedział Bruce. - Jeszcze nie teraz, przyjacielu. Zanim zrobimy mu z willi deski, przekażemy mu naszą wiadomość. - Już nie możemy się doczekać - zaczęły mówić tartakoboty. - Po co więc tak dłużej zwlekać? - Przygotujmy się na to spotkanie. Pójdzie nam wtedy szybciej i łatwiej. - Czy to w ogóle konieczne? - spytała żaba. - W pewnym sensie tak. Ochłońmy i dobrze to przemyślmy. - Niby co? - spytał król termitów. - Ech... dobra, idziemy tam. Trzeba to zrobić raz, a dobrze! - wreszcie Chipper i jego banda podeszli bliżej domu. Bruce bezgłośnie usunął zamek w drzwiach. Zwierzaki wkradły się do środka. - Udało się. Jesteśmy pierwsi! - No a jak? - odezwał się kaczor. - W końcu te głupie animatroniki musiały jeszcze zwalczyć same siebie. Strata czasu to ich hobby. - To kto idzie pierwszy? - spytał niedźwiedzi robot. - Ja. Wy spenetrujecie dom i dołączycie do mnie później - odparł stanowczo bóbr z konewką. Jego przyjaciele zasalutowali mu i zaczęli po cichu szperać w różnych częściach willi. Zębisty przekręcił klamkę w drzwiach do sypialni. Jego język przesuwał się po górnej wardze, a źrenice pomniejszyły się. Wszedł i zamknął drzwi na klucz, po czym schował go do kieszeni. Stanął za łóżkiem i po prostu zaczął obserwować śpiącego mężczyznę. Jego ślina kapała z ostrych siekaczy na krótkie, ciemne blond włosy. Człowiek spał jednak kamiennym snem i w ogóle tego nie czuł. Potwór przechylił swoją polewaczkę, z której wylał się żrący płyn i wypalił dziurę w poduszce tuż obok ucha śpiącego. Ten poczuł zapach spalenizy i w końcu otworzył oczy. Na widok szpetnego cienia nad sobą natychmiastowo zbladł i wcisnął głowę głębiej w materac. - Poznajesz? - spytał złowieszczo bóbr. - C... co? - spytał oszołomiony blondyn. - Nie poznajesz własnego tworu? Własnego dziecka, Scotcie Cawthonie? - Ale... ale ja... nie... to wszystko tylko mi się śni... nie ma cię tam. - Oj wmawiaj to sobie dalej, głupcze! - Chipper zacisnął pazury na drewnianej ramie łóżka i zostawił po tym cztery głębokie rysy. Deweloper zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji i zerwał się na równe nogi. Ze strachem w oczach wycofał się do drzwi i zaczął kręcić gałką, co nie poskutkowało. Zwierzak szeroko się uśmiechnął, a po chwili jego śmiech wypełnił cały pokój. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? - Czego chcę? Może sam się domyślisz? Wiesz w ogóle kim jestem? - Ty... ja... nie mam pojęcia! - uśmiech bobra zmienił się w grymas nienawiści. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i ruszył na mężczyznę. Ten ostatni znów zrobił unik i zatrzymał się przed biurkiem. Zęby Chippera werżnęły się głęboko w drzwi tak, że nie mógł ich wyciągnąć. Scott skorzystał z okazji i sięgnął do szuflady po nóż. Jednak zanim wziął narzędzie ze sobą, coś przukuło jego uwagę. Były to stare szkice postaci i inne pierdoły. Chwycił kartkę, na której widniało kilka headshot'ów bobra. Blondyn obejrzał się za siebie i wstrzymał oddech. Skojarzył nawiedzającą go właśnie maszkarę. Jednak chęć przetrwania była silniejsza od nostalgii. Mężczyzna podbiegł do wyjścia, zniszczył zamek za pomocą ostrza i wyszedł na korytarz. Zwierzak tylko wrzasnął za nim przeraźliwie. Cawthon spanikowany zapukał do pokoju żony. Był zamknięty, równie jak i sypialnia jego dzieci. Stracił wszelką nadzieję, aż coś przebiegło za jego plecami. Zauważył wydrapane na ścianie napisy ciągnące się w stronę schodów. "Tej nocy nie będzie ucieczki..." "...ta historia to nie dziecinne bajeczki..." "...dzisiaj wszyscy wylądują w niebie..." "...lecz nie martw się o swą rodzinę, MY CHCEMY CIEBIE!" Blondyn czuł jak pęka mu serce. Strach zmieszał się z troską. Zszedł na dół zaciskając pięść na rękojeści noża. Nie wiedział, że trzy tartakoboty czają się na niego w ciemności. Robotyczne bobry wyskoczyły przed jego twarz z siekierami. Człowiek wiedział, że nie ma z nimi szans, więc zrobił najgłupszą, ale jedyną rzecz, jaką mu przyszła w tym momencie do głowy. Schował się w łazience. Boty zaczęły się zaraz do niego dobijać swymi narzędziami. Deweloper miał pojęcie, że za chwilę te monstra roztrzaskają drzwi i ucieczka będzie niemożliwa, ale chciał chociaż mieć trochę czasu, żeby pożegnać się ze światem. Nagle ostrza przestały wbijać się w drewno. ,a wszystko ucichło. Mimo to myśl o wyjściu z toalety nawet nie przychodziła mu do głowy. Freddy złożył mapę i wskazał na domek na odludziu. Karich wiedząc, gdzie jest uklękła i zaczęła bić pokłony. - Rozumiem, że chcesz tu zostać? - spytał brązowy miś. - Raczej lepiej, żeby zostali. Coś dziwnego dzieje się w środku - zauważył Fredbear. - Poczekamy na was tutaj - odparł Carpeter. - Najwyżej najwyżej jeszcze zrobimy pole siłowe wokół tego miejsca, żeby żadne cholerstwo się tu nie przypałętało. - Jasne - powiedział niebieskooki. - Powodzenia! - animatroniki kiwnęły głowami na znak podziękowania i podeszły do willi. Freddy popchnął lekko drzwi. - Ktoś już tu był - stwierdził. Gdy wreszcie weszli do środka, ujrzeli coś, co przerosło ich wszelkie oczekiwania. Na podłodze był świecący, czerwony okrąg, w którym były wyrysowane jakieś dziwnie znaki. U sufitu, nad tym wszystkim, głowami w dół, wisiała banda Chippera. Związana kolorowymi sznurkami i mająca zawiązane na szyi czarne i czerwone baloniki. Nawet Springtrap na ten widok zasłonił usta ręką. Nagle skądś zaczął być słyszalny śpiew. "Teraz, dziś, ponownie, stoję tu swobodnie Wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi prosto z piekielnych otchłani. W zatoce dziś odbywa się bankiet Okrucieństwo i barbarzyństwo jest wśród nas To czyste zło '' '' Kot, który stracił nogę jest teraz wolny! Młoda damo, zagraj z nami! Zagraj z nami! Zagraj z nami! Czerwony sznurek przywiązany do miejsca nogi, może zastąpić utraconą kończynę''..."''3 Ten śpiew należał do Balloon Boy'a, który wyszedł przed okrąg i spojrzał na animatroniki. Miał ostre zęby, szponiaste łapy i duże, przekrwione oczy z ciemnoczerwonymi tęczówkami, bez źrenic. - Witam was, moi mili... - powiedział nie wyglądając na zachwyconego. - Co ty im zrobiłeś? - spytał szeptem Złoty. - To? A, ci panowie trochę przeszkadzali, więc postanowiłem, że ich zlikwiduję. - Niby dlaczego? - spytał Foxy. - Głowie dlatego, że mieli głupi plan, który nie wypalił. - To ci... których widziałem wtedy, gdy próbowałem złapać Foxy'ego, Bonnie'go, Chicę i Puppet'a - rzekł zgniłozielony królik. - Niby jak chcesz ich "zlikwidować"? - Odpowiedź, mój drogi poznasz zaraz po balu - kółko zaświeciło jeszcze mocniej rozświetlając cały salon. Cienie Chippera i reszty zaczęły żyć własnym życiem i na dobry początek rozwaliły meble. Zespół Freddy'ego trwał w przerażeniu. Muzyka zaczęła grać, a mroczne zjawy pogrążyły się w tańcu. - Zabierze ich dusze - mruknął Puppet. - Ale przecież one ich nie mają... - odparł Bonnie. - Nic bardziej mylnego. Mają je, ponieważ nie znalazły nigdzie miejsca... - Scott w tym czasie zdążył zauważyć mocne światło przebijające się przez szparę w drzwiach i podsłuchać rozmowy Baloniarza z animatronami. Odważnie wybiegł z łazienki, chwycił po drodze Biblię i trzasnął nią chłopca od balonów. Ten skulił się, jakby co najmniej potrącił go tramwaj i zakrył głowę rękami. Cienie zniknęły, jak i okrąg i napisy. - Jezus Maria! Jeszcze wy! - krzyknął Cawthon na animatroniki. - Wynocha mi stąd! - Ale my nic nie zrobiliśmy... - broniła wszystkich Marionetka. - Zostawcie mnie i moją rodzinę! Nie chcę was dłużej oglądać! - Ale panie Cawthon… my tylko chcemy się… pożegnać… tylko tyle… - powiedział lawendowy królik. - Nie wierzę ci! - Ale… - bóbr razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi zbudzili się i zeszli z sufitu. - No proszę, proszę… przyszły spóźnione bodyguard’y – mruknął przywódca. - Masz z tym jakiś problem? – odparł brązowy misiek. - Tak… a mianowicie mam problem z tym, że ludzie kochali właśnie was, choć gdyby nie my, nie mówiłbyś nawet „ja”. - Okej, okej… po co ta cała drama? Po co chęć zabicia Scott’a, hę? - Głownie po to, żebyś zrozumiał, że na przykład taki ty, jesteś tylko żałosną, cukierkową podróbką Bruce’a! - Hej, spokojnie… - pisnął mężczyzna. Skłóceni panowie spojrzeli na niego. – Fakt, że tworząc moją grę, której powiodło się lepiej, inspirowałem się trochę wami… a to dlaczego? Wielu krytyków komentowało was, jako straszne postaci, przypominające animatroniczne zwierzęta… i wtedy się załamałem… ale i wziąłem z tego inspirację! Stworzyłem Freddy’ego, Bonnie’go, Foxy’ego i Chice na wasz wzór, by byli straszni! - Aha… - powiedziały chórem tartakoboty. W suficie otworzył się portal. - Czy to znaczy, że nasza misja się spełniła? – spytał Spring. Potężny błysk światła rozświetlił wszystko wokół. Centipede wyszła z krzaków i podeszła do Carpetera i Karich. We trójkę patrzyli jak animatroniki razem z Chipperem i jego spółką wznoszą się do nieba. ♣♣♣ - Tak dobrze? – spytała czarna lisica przybijając do ściany plakat z wizerunkiem Freddy’ego. - Jest idealnie! – odparła jej siostra. Mnóstwo starych już fanów tej gry sprzed lat zebrała się w jednym miejscu, by powspominać dobre czasy. Wszyscy opowiadali swoje historyjki, jak to przechodzili grę, pokazywali swoje fanarty i opowiadali stare teorie, lecz jedna rzecz wciąż nie mogła dać im spokoju. Dziecięco brzmiący śmiech dobiegający z zewnątrz… Przypisy: 1 Co to za Dzika Histora bez węgla? 2 Tak naprawdę nikt nie wie, gdzie mieszka Scott... 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2cKmRY_dYc Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania